Maka's Nightmare
by Electra Minos
Summary: Maka wakes up in a cold freezer, alone. Looking round she can't see anyone or anything. Whoever took her there can't have a good intention. A really quick on off story.


"What happened?" Maka asked as she woke up. She had no memory of what had happened to her. Opening her eyes she wished she was still asleep. The room around her was empty. She felt cold. She tried to move, but her wrists hurt. She looked up to find her wrists tied together. She was hanging on a hook. She looked down to the floor. She was standing on some sort of box. Looking back up to the wrists she tried to break free. The chains that held her wouldn't budge. She tried unhooking herself but that too failed. She looked around the room. It was as if she was in a giant freezer. Ones they used in butches to keep meat fresh. She let out a shout.

"Help!" her voice echoed around the empty room. "Anyone?" her voice quieter. She dropped her head and thought back. Maybe she could remember something that would give her a clue to why she was here. She thought back. She was with Soul on a mission. They were together. They won their fight and turned to go back to the academy, they arrived back, they talked to Lord Death, her father had a go at Soul. She shook her head. Soul left the room before her, said he would see her later. She walked to the library...that was it. Next thing she knew she was here. So who ever took her was on school grounds. A loud slam of a door made her jump. She tried to turn around but couldn't. The echo of footsteps scared her. "Help! Please somebody help me!" She shouted as the footsteps approached. She started to struggle. Before she let out the next cry a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Stop shouting Maka." A familiar voice said to her. She stopped struggling. She knew that voice oh too well. It was a voice she heard everyday in school. As the person walked round to her view. His hand turning the massive screw round in his head. Maka pulled a strong face as he turned to see her. The white stitched lab coat fell limply as he turned. A smile crossed his face. Maka didn't feel very well.

"Let me go Stine." She ordered. He just laughed at her, walking round her. She followed him with her eyes. Stine walked over to a wall, she stared at him. He let out a sigh, the cloud of breath escaped him. "What do you want with me Stine? If it is you." She asked. Her eyes full of fury. Stine walked towards her. His hand quickly grabbed her neck. Maka flinched, shutting her eyes. His fingers crept up her neck and moved her head to face another way. He let out a small chuckle as he let go of her.

"Perfect skin..." He said moving away from her. She opened her eyes and followed him. "I've not been able to work with that in a while." He walked back round behind her. Maka tried to turn but was unable to. "I used to get lots of...research done during my training." Maka heard the venom in 'research'. She only could guess at what was to come. She didn't want to find out.

"Let me go Stine!" She shouted and struggled again.

"Calm down. You won't remember a thing." He said. Maka wasn't comforted, it wasn't his intention. "I just want to run a few experiments." Maka herd a clink of metal.

"What was that?" Maka asked quickly.

"I'll show you, if you want." Stine answered as he walked round back into her view. He set up a table and placed a briefcase on top of it. Opening the case, Maka caught a glimpse of silver. Stine then pulled out a scalpel from the case. He turned to look at her, holding the scalpel up so she could see it clearly. A shiver went down Maka's spine, she wasn't sure whether it was the cold or the sight. Stine put it back in the case. Smiling at her reaction. He pulled out something else form the case. This one slightly more frightening for Maka. A black marker pen. Stine walked towards her, pen in hand. She struggled again to free her hands but to no avail. He moved round behind her and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. She let out a scream which was quickly silenced by Stine. "You see, I was banned from doing any further experiments when your fool of a father caught on. Lord Death swapped us. I was watched very closely after that. I then had to leave the school." He whispered into her ear. His hand crept under her shirt, his fingers felt comforting. She was relived to have something to warm her up. It made her relax, but she couldn't relax. Not with Stine there. Her breathing changed, it slowed down. She relaxed. Stine removed his hand from her mouth and rested in on her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Because I need to continue my experiments." He said softly. "Your my new test subject."

"Why me?" Stine let go of her and moved round to face her. She soon realised she preferred it when he was behind her. His eyes were full of hunger, he had waited for this for ages.

"I've never looked at a Meister before. Especially one so..." a sinister smile crossed his face "so... young." Maka started to panic. Her father had never trusted him, now she saw why. She didn't know what to do. No one could hear her. She couldn't break free. She was at Stine's mercy, no one could stop him. She felt tired. She felt her head drop, her eyes closed. The cold faded. She thought he must of taken her out of that room. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Maka. Wake up." It wasn't Stine's voice. Maka opened her eyes to find Soul looking down at her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, why?" Maka asked confused.

"You just seemed to be having a nightmare." Soul replied.

"It was a weird dream." Maka smiled, sitting up in her own bed, in her room.

"I'll get you breakfast, you look like you've had a rough time." Soul left the room. Maka looked over at the clock. She really had a lie in, no wonder Soul woke her up. She took a minuet or so to wipe the dream from her mind. Then got up and went through to have her breakfast.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Her father was shouting again. Maka walked down the corridor, she sighed heavily.

"Who's your father shouting at now?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, he probably doesn't deserve it." Maka joked as they turned the corner. Her smile quickly disappeared. Her father was shouting at Stine.

"Leave him alone, he wouldn't harm Maka!" Soul shouted, both of them turned to face them.

"You won't ever touch my daughter!" Spirit continued his rant. Stine smiled at Maka, turned and left with the last comment. One that stuck with Maka for the rest of the day.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
